


Five Confessions in Qunlat

by coveredinfeels



Series: Five Confessions [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sister-story to "Five Confessions in Tevene".</p><p>There are phrases that only really work in Qunlat. (Also, puns). Words that can't really be translated.</p><p>There's one in particular he's been working up to for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Confessions in Qunlat

1\. _The most dangerous thing's that arse, damn._

“Do you think I don't know you're talking about me? I grew up in the Eastern Imperium, I know what _saarebas_ means.”

“It was a compliment, actually.”

“Well, I suppose I can accept 'dangerous' as a compliment.”

* * *

2\. _Taarsidath-an halsaam_

“Are you going to stand there admiring the way the damn dragon just ruined both my clothing and my day, or are you going to help?”

“You just lost half a shirt, and you presume it's the dragon I'm looking at?”

* * *

3\. _Pretty sure 'give the hot 'vint all the bondage sex he needs' is following the letter of the law, not the spirit, but what the heck, I'm not a Tamassran, I'm not supposed to be good on the whole interpretation of the rules part._

“Not that I think you need the flattery, but this is surprisingly comfortable. Might be a little hard to eat breakfast, granted.”

“Pretty sure we can figure something out. Want to work up an appetite first?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

* * *

4\. _The tide rises. The tide falls. The sea is full of Qabala dung and I might be in love with a mage. Well, shit._

“I heard the details from the Inquisitor. Krem said you'd be here.”

“Yep.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Should I go?”

“No. Stay.”

* * *

5\. _Kadan. Kadaaan. Kadan._

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Uh... breathing exercises. Just a, you know, meditation thing. We still on for tonight?”

“I will pilfer one of Josephine's finest vintages for the occasion. Well, I say occasion. It's probably a festival of something, _somewhere_.”

“Heh. Well, here's to... something, then.”


End file.
